


Going Fishin

by swankyturnip76



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post Ending, Post-Canon, Saying I love you during sex, Sex, Switching, Talking about voyeurism, talking about exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: “If you catch more fish than me, I’ll suck your cock.”Brian flushed wonderfully as he glanced over at Ky. “We both know I’ll catch more fish than you.”“Darn. Guess I’ll be sucking your cock tonight.”





	Going Fishin

“If you catch more fish than me, I’ll suck your cock.”

Brian flushed wonderfully as he glanced over at Ky. “We both know I’ll catch more fish than you.”

“Darn. Guess I’ll be sucking your cock tonight.”

Brian laughed as his blush grew. “You didn’t have to make a competition out of it. You could have just asked.”

Ky leaned over and kissed the man’s cheek. “Okay – can I _please_ suck your cock?”

“The things you say,” Brian marveled as he leaned over to capture Ky’s lips for a deep kiss. When they separated, Brian’s pupils were dilated but he shook his head and redirected his gaze to the lake. “Fish first.”

**XXX**

Brian obviously won the not-so-fair competition and barely had a chance to store away the large collection of fish he had amassed before Ky pinned him against the nearest wall. At once the man’s lips were on Brian’s neck, leaving kitten licks and purple marks against the skin. Brian’s arms wrapped around Ky and pulled the man flush against him.

“Glad Daisy’s at camp,” the contractor sighed out.

Ky hummed an affirmative against his neck as his fingers slid under Brian’s shirt to travel up his stomach and over his chest. They had been together for a few months now and it hadn’t taken long for Brian to discover Ky’s infatuation with his body. Ky took his time, letting his fingers explore, as he sucked a particularly nice mark on Brian’s collarbone. The contractor gasped softly at the sensation and Ky smiled against his skin. When Ky pinched and rolled Brian’s nipples between his fingers, he felt the taller man shudder beneath him.

“Ky,” Brian whispered but the other man wasn’t relenting. Smirking, Ky leaned in for another kiss only this one was filthier than the one on the lake. His tongue moved in Brian’s mouth, gliding over teeth and rubbing against the roof of Brian’s mouth, wanting to invade every crevice of his boyfriend. Brian whimpered and his hands dug in against Ky’s hips. Wanting to feel bruised and used, Ky thrust lightly against Brian, letting their erections rub together a bit, before pulling back and breaking the kiss.

“I believe I owe you something,” he smirked, eyes dark with lust and want.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Brian asked softly as he lifted a hand to card his fingers through Ky’s dark locks.

Tilting his head to kiss Brian’s wrist, Ky blushed at the endearment. The beefy man was too sweet to him.

Entwining their hands, Ky started pulling Brian back towards the man’s bedroom. He wanted to undress Brian slowly, letting the man feel as beautiful as Ky saw him. He had been wanting for Brian like this for _days_ and now he was finally going to get his chance.

Lightly kicking the bedroom door closed behind him, Ky gestured for Brian to sit on the side of the bed. He could tell that the contractor was a little nervous – Brian always seemed to get a little shy when it came to sexy times – but Ky wasn’t going to have any of that. Brian was _hot_. He had nothing to fear.

Slowly, Ky straddled the larger man and couldn’t help but moan a bit at the stretch in his thighs and the feel of Brian’s cock rubbing against him through the man’s cargo shorts. Brian rubbed his hands up and under the back of Ky’s shirt, spreading his fingers wide so that Ky could feel the expanse of him on his skin.

“Mmm, love that,” Ky whispered as the heat of Brian’s hands melted his heart. It had been a bit chilly on the lake and having such a warm body beneath him and surrounding him made it a lot better. He grinded down against Brian, setting a steady rhythm, as he gripped the bottom of Brian’s t-shirt and met the man’s eyes. “You ready?”

Brian kissed him briefly before pulling back to allow Ky to whip the shirt off him. As soon as the fabric was gone, Ky drank in the sight of shirtless Brian.

“Fuck – look at you.” Ky felt himself speed up the pace of his grinding in excitement as his hands slid up and down Brian’s chest and arms. “You’re so fucking hot. I want to paint you like this and hang up a portrait in every art gallery in Maple Bay.”

Brian blushed again and laughed. “Ky, there’s only _one_ art gallery in Maple Bay.”

“Then I’ll just have to open more so I can show you off.”

Brian chuckled before he leaned in and kissed Ky for a long time. Soon the grinding got to be a bit too much and Ky slid off of Brian’s lap to his knees on the floor between Brian’s legs. Looking up at the fisherman innocently, Ky asked, “Can I have my loser’s prize now?”

“So needy. Have you been thinking about this for a while?” Brian asked even as he flicked open the top button of his cargo shorts. Ky tracked the movement with his eyes and felt his mouth start to water. Nodding eagerly, he watched as Brian fingered the zipper of his shorts but didn’t pull it down. “How long?”

“What?” Ky asked, nearly missing the question with how much he zoned in on Brian’s hand.

“How long have you wanted to…”

“To what, babe?”

Brian bit his lip. He looked nervous and unsure. Ky rubbed his hands slowly and reassuringly up and down the insides of Brian’s thighs. He was going to wait for Brian to get up the courage to finish the thought. Brian glanced away from him but couldn’t help but look back and meet Ky’s encouraging eyes. “How…how long have you wanted to…to suck my…to suck me?”

Ky grinned beautifully as he pushed himself briefly up and off the floor to covet Brian’s lips in a sweet kiss. Against the man’s lips, he confessed, “Since the last poker night. All I thought about was sliding under the picnic table and taking you deep under the fabric where no one else could see.”

Brian’s eyes widened and his dick twitched against the fabric of his shorts. “But that was five days ago!”

“You make me long for you.”

Half a beat passed before Brian pushed Ky back down onto his knees and tore off his shorts. Flinging them across the room carelessly, he said, “I’ll give it to you, then. You’ve waited long enough.”

Ky’s grin spread across his face as he covered Brian’s thighs with kisses. “So beautiful,” he whispered against the skin. “So good to me.” He found that particular spot on Brian’s left thigh that made the contractor thrust up unconsciously and he spent several moments teasing it with tongue and teeth. “Would you like that, babe?” Ky asked, nosing the apparent bulge in Brian’s boxers. “Would you like it if I fucked you in front of the others?”

“Ky,” Brian moaned, tightening his hands in the bed sheets on either side of him.

“I’d let them see how handsome you look for me, all sexy and delicious. But they couldn’t touch you – they’d only get to watch.”

“How’d you get to be so filthy?” Brian asked as Ky’s fingers slid over the waistband of the boxers.

“I want to convince you that you’re a fucking wet dream,” Ky said huskily, pulling down Brian’s boxers. The other man lifted his hips to help Ky undress him fully. When Brian was completely naked, Ky whistled lowly before spreading kisses over Brian’s torso, legs, and arms. “You make me so hard for you. When we’re apart, all I want is to come crawling over here and under these covers so that I can spend hours cuddling in bed with you before ravaging you and claiming you as mine,” Ky informed him between kisses. “I love everything about you from the freckles on your shoulders to the mole on your ankle to the comfort of your tummy when it’s keeping me grounded when you fuck me. You make me feel safe and loved and needed and I _love_ getting to treasure you like this.”

Brian’s cock was pressed against Ky’s shirt and rubbed against his chest and stomach as he moved up and down, covering Brian with kisses. He could feel the light wetting of precum and knew he didn’t want it just on his clothing – he wanted to be _covered_ in Brian. Straddling Brian’s waist, Ky whipped his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants quickly. He wanted to be naked when he took Brian into his mouth. Brian was _not_ a pillow prince by any standard and let his hands glide across Ky’s naked body, teasing his nipples, gripping his ass, thrusting up against him, wrapping a steady hand around Ky’s cock to get him equally as hard – Ky’s head fell back as he moaned, grinding his bare cock against Brian’s.

“At – at this rate I’ll finish before I’ve had a chance to fulfill my dream,” Ky stuttered out as Brian’s hand wrapped around both of them, jerking easily and confidently.

“Would that be such a problem?” Brian asked as he pulled Ky’s head down for a kiss. The close proximity made it difficult to jerk them both off but Brian knew Ky’s weakness for being pressed against him. Instead of moving his hand, he squeezed them both and Ky whimpered against his lips. “You can always suck me off later.”

Seeing and feeling Brian starting to gain a bit of confidence through his dirty words after a few moments of naked grinding was a blessing and Ky couldn’t help but pepper Brian’s face with wet smooches before moving back and out of the strong man’s hold. He moved back and off the bed and watched as Brian sat back up and shifted forward, spreading his legs wide for Ky.

“That’s the best sight in the world,” Ky said in admiration.

“Better than a freshly-mowed lawn?”

“Better.”

Brian chuckled but as Ky moved to lick from the base of his cock up to the tip, the sound strangled into something of a cry. Instantly, Brian’s hand was buried in Ky’s hair, not pushing or pulling, simply holding as Ky teasingly licked up and down a few times, getting him nice and wet. Brian was still dripping precum and it tasted as salty as the fish Brian would be cooking them later. Smirking at the simile, Ky wrapped his lips around the tip of Brian’s thick cock and _sucked_.

“Ky,” Brian managed shakily but his thighs had started trembling in anticipation.

The man moved down farther, taking more of Brian’s cock into his mouth, feeling the girth of it fill him up deliciously. Brian was thick and long and definitely all Ky had ever wanted in a lover. The little gasps and moans and curses Brian let out as Ky sucked him were music to the man’s ears and made Ky start leaking without even touching his own dick. He sucked hard on the pullback and kept moving down, down, _down_ until his nose brushed against the ginger hair of Brian’s lower stomach.

“Fuck, that’s it, that’s it, baby,” Brian moaned out, spreading his legs even wider to give Ky more room. “Your mouth looks so pretty wrapped around my cock.” His fingers tightened their hold in Ky’s hair and pulled briefly, causing Ky to moan around his cock. Brian jumped at the sensation and let out a deep groan. “Ky, love, I’m – I’m close.”

_Give it to me,_ Ky thought desperately, deepthroating Brian. He wanted it – wanted Brian to fill him with that glorious seed that he’d want to taste for hours after they finished. One hand teased Brian’s balls while the other squeezed the man’s thigh, finding that special spot and digging his thumb into it. Brian’s breathing quickened and Ky sensed it the moment Brian was about to come undone. The bigger man tightened his grip in Ky’s hair and murmured, “Please. _Please_. I love you.”

Ky made a pathetic, whiny noise that embarrassed even himself as Brian’s cock pulsed inside of his mouth, spilling cum that hit the back of his throat. The combination of thick dick and cum made Ky feel utterly _stuffed_ and it took several moments for him to pull back and release Brian’s cock from his mouth even after the contractor had started softening. He swallowed the spunk and looked up at Brian with heavily-lidded eyes. His heart was beating fiercely in his chest. Brian looked equally as sated, hosting the cutest smile of peace on his face and nothing but a look of complete devotion and adoration in his eyes.

“Get up here,” Brian ordered softly.

Ky’s knees weren’t what they used to be and they creaked lightly as he stood back up to climb onto the bed. (If he hadn’t started working out so much with Craig, his knees surely would have started protesting much earlier.) Brian rolled on top of him easily, pressing his full weight against him and making Ky sigh in happiness under him. Brian licked into his mouth, tasting himself on Ky’s lips and tongue and gave a hum of approval.

“You can lose at fishing any time you want if that’s the kind of treatment I’ll get upon winning.”

Ky giggled helplessly as he kissed Brian again. His own erection had barely wilted since Brian had climbed on top of him. “I love you too, by the way. It was kind of hard to return the sentiment with your cock stuffed in me.”

Brian bit down against Ky’s neck, leaving an especially dark mark that would last long throughout the week, before pulling back to lay against Ky’s side. Brian reached down and wrapped his entire hand around Ky’s cock easily, lazily jerking his boyfriend off. Ky writhed against the sensation, moaning and whispering pretty pleas against Brian’s skin as they kissed.

“I love having you in my bed,” Brian’s deep voice whispered into Ky’s ear. “Love hearing you beg for me and only me.”

Ky gasped, knowing that all the buildup of sucking Brian off before wouldn’t allow him to last very long. “Brian –”

“How’d it feel, baby? Having me inside that pretty mouth of yours?”

“Felt wonderful – I want it again,” Ky confessed. Brian wasn’t speeding up his pace at all and no matter how much Ky wriggled or thrust his hips, nothing could get Brian to speed up. “I want you to fuck my mouth every night.”

Brian quirked an eyebrow. “ _Every_ night? Won’t you get sore from sucking me?”

“Ngh – not if I get to practice enough on the – on the real thing.” His thoughts were starting to blur as the slow pace got more and more unbearable. He was starting to blabber things that didn’t make sense but seemed to make sense to Brian. The fisherman licked up the side of Ky’s neck and nibbled on his ear.

“I’m going to make you cum just like this, baby. Nice and slow and steady for me.”

“Brian –”

“So beautiful for me. I love everything about you, too. I’m going to shower you with praises and compliments for the rest of our lives.”

Knowing that Brian wanted a life together with him as much as he wanted a life together with Brian made Ky lose it. His cum splattered against his stomach and chest and all over Brian’s hand as his body shook. His mouth found Brian’s shoulder and he bit down _hard_ as his orgasm poured out of him.

“Damn, you love marking me as your own, don’t you, baby?”

Ky nodded with a sleepy smile as he finished. Brian chuckled beside him and he felt it reverberate through his body. Pulling Ky close to him, Brian wrapped both arms around him and kissed the top of Ky’s forehead. “Thank you for this.”

“Thanks for taking me fishing,” Ky mumbled sleepily as he buried his face in Brian’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> First Dream Daddy Fic!! Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
